My Girlfriend is an Alien
My Girlfriend is an Alien is an episode of SSIII In this episode, an earthling dates a female Platypus Alien, which surprises their commander. Starring Roles *Josh *Female Platypus Alien Featuring Roles *Rocko *Platypus Alien Commander Appearances *Bun *Toothy *Needle *Glovy *Darkly Plot Josh is seen painting a picture of a bird in a nest when suddenly, a pod carrying a Platypus Alien crashes next to him. Josh decides to paint that, and the alien sees what he has painted. Amazed, she kisses Josh on the cheek, which arouses him. They hold hands, and walk down the sidewalk. Meanwhile, in space, the Platypus Alien commander is worried that her daughter died in a pod crash when suddenly, she calls him and tells him that she is fine. He stops worrying, until he hears Josh laughing. Angry, he orders troops to fly over to Earth. Josh is walking towards a crosswalk with the Platypus Alien when a car is about to hit him. The female Platypus Alien pushes him out of the way, and he doesn't die. Meanwhile, Rocko is seen watching the news when suddenly, he sees Platypus Alien spaceships flying towards Earth on the broadcast. Rocko freaks out, and boards up his windows and door. He nervously looks through a hole in the boards, and he sighs now that the invaders are gone. A Platypus Alien lands on his house, crushing it, along with Rocko. The troops aim their guns at Josh, who gasps. They order the female Platypus Alien to come with them. She refuses, and the troops reload their gun. Josh sees what is anout to happen, so he punches them in their faces. Josh grabs the female Platypus Alien's hand and they run away. They pass Bun's Bakery, where business is big, as usual, when he sees the Platypus Aliens chasing after Josh. He freaks out, and gets the shotgun from behind his desk. Toothy asks Bun why he has a shotgun in his hand. Bun says that he knew this day would come, and he leaves the bakery. One of the Platypus Aliens zap Needle, Glovy, and Toothy. He then continues chasing Josh. They finally catch up to Josh, and just as they are prepared to shoot him, Bun fires one shot from his shotgun while behind them, killing them both. Josh thanks Bun for saving him, and walks away. Meanwhile, the Platypus Alien commander decides to go down to Earth himself. He flies to Earth, and follows Josh slowly. Josh sees the commander and gasps. The Platypus Alien commander orders his daughter to come home. She says no, and he starts dragging her. The female Platypus Alien punches him, takes his gun and aims it at him. He retreats, but a turret fires at the alien, blowing up his ship, killing him. Josh thanks the female Platypus Alien for saving him, and before the episode ends, they kiss under the moonlight, until a laser zaps Josh, charring him to death. Unfortunately, the female Platypus Alien doesn't notice. Deaths *Rocko is crushed by his own house. *The Platypus Aliens zap Toothy, Glovy, and Needle. *The two Platypus Aliens are shot by Bun. *The Platypus Alien commander is blown up. *Josh is zapped by a laser. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes